Ken Ham
Ken Ham is an Australian ass-hat fundamentalist Christian and world-famous reality-denier. He is well known for his 2014 debate with Bill Nye about the validity of creationism. He founded the Creation Museum in Kentucky and is trying to build a Noah's Ark theme park. He also runs the website AnswersinGenesis which is filled with creationist Christian pseudo-science and propaganda. Ham's ideas have played a prominent role in shaping Western Civilization. Many scholars quite readily accept that he is the most influential man to have ever walked this planet so far, standing on the shoulders of giants and making contributions to the betterment of mankind. It has been predicted by many people that in the future cults will be made honoring this great man. While we fully understand why anyone would want to worship this great, infinite, genius of a man, we strongly recommend that you refrain from bowing down to him - after-all, worship does not justice to the man that is Ken Ham. No other man has been able to synthesize creationist thought with cosmology, physics and biology - and virtually every other sect of science the way he has. Indeed, without Ken, this world would not be the same - and most certainly would not be a world worth living in. Creation Museum The Creation Museum is every Christian fundamentalist's banana fantasy come to life. Founded by Ken Ham to poison the minds of children teach kids and adults the creation of Gawd and how to defend his word with amazing arguments. It features exhibits with humans living peacefully alongside carnivorous dinosaurs, though some people might not see eye-to-eye with it. The museum is located in Kentucky, however there are 166 episodes of The Flintstones available through the internet which offer the same, if not more, amount of intellectual substance. On DP Ken Ham was first discussed in Episode 10 where the hosts dissected all of Ken Ham's arguments in the famous debate between him and Bill Nye. The next time he was discussed was in Episode 15 when the hosts were talking about satanic parties, which led to a discussion about Ken Ham's replica of Noah's Ark. More than one year later, the hosts covered a story regarding the building of his replica of Noah's Ark in Episode 109. Sargon of Akkad humorously remarked in shock that Ham is Australian, saying that he was expecting a Southern accent. After that, in Episode 132, the hosts covered a RightWingWatch clip where Ken Ham asserted that homosexual behavior helped lead to 9/11. In case you need a citation to prove he claimed this: https://archive.is/hzaZW Gallery Acuracy.jpg|100% accurate history of the world. Brainwahed.jpg|A group of brainwashed children at the Creation 'Museum.' Creation_museum_triceratops_saddle.jpg Dissecting Ken Ham's Argument Against Bill Nye|The Drunken Peasants reviewed Ken Ham's arguments in his debate vs Bill Nye for one hour. PenSpam.jpg GoBackToAustralia.jpg SomeRetard.png|The review that I found the most funny and absurd. 27AD262800000578-0-image-a-50_1429298894121.jpg|Riding a dino with a friend. References Category:Theists Category:Americans Category:White People Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:Australians Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Southerners Category:People with Doctorates Category:Neckbeards Category:Con-artists Category:Gnostics Category:Homophobes Category:Liars Category:Creationists Category:Rich Fucks Category:Idiots Category:Autistic